Beyblade: Metal Generations: Prologue
PROLOGUE Exactly 25 years have passed since the Nemesis Crisis. No major problems have risen since then and everyone was able to enjoy this new found peace. The WBBA was able to hold another World Championships without all the stress of the first. Finally, people were able to enjoy beyblade, the way it was supposed to be. Soon, the third annual World Championships will be held, and this has caught the eye of one unlikely person. This is the new generation. As all good stories have, there is a conflict arising. A conflict originated from the dark mind of a powerful blader. Those who were alive during this time, refer to this story as the Metal Generations…. Where we set our scene, is the Island of the son of Julian Konzern. A cloud of fog covers the Island greedily. It lays far from any civilization, for that was the wish of the owner. The owner is a mysterious one indeed. Keeping to himself always. Some have stories about him close to town, Stories, myths and legends. The stories speak of him going crazy and moving to the Island to kill himself properly. The myths speak of him being immortal and that he stays on the island so no one will be able to see that he does not age. The legends say he is the son of death, and will consume the souls of the wicked. These are just stories, myths, and legends. Created by some random person that had nothing better to do with life than to create rumors and false accusations about someone they wish they could be. In actuality, Jasper Konzern looks for peace and tranquility in his life, and being around people like that will not cut it. It is true, everyone has problems, little and small. Two big things bother him. One: His family name humiliated in front of the entire world when Damian of Team StarBreaker completely defeated Julian in battle. Two: A relationship covered in mystery, that drove Jasper over the deep end at one point. No one knows what happened, just that it molded his personality as it is now. Now on his island, he studies the problems and where exactly Julian went wrong using Gravity Destroyer. He then proceeds to train with his Bey, Gravity Destroyer, passed down from his father, and eliminates the problem through long days and nights of practice. Thanks to this, Gravity Destroyer has been reborn, as a new a powerful new bey. Things that used to be only executed in reverse rotation are now easily used in right-rotation. When in Reverse-rotation, Gravity Destroyer has overwhelming power, speed, and skill. The power of the two special moves have increased and through tough training, Jasper has created a new one as well. A long time has passed and since the fall of Ryuga and the disappearance of King, Jasper holds the one and only reverse-rotation bey in the entire world. He likes it that way. He has noticed the advertising of the 3rd annual beyblade World Championships, and is considering taking a part in it, to take back the pride lost at the hands of Damian. Only time will tell. Category:Fanon Story Chapters